


A Love That Crushes Like a Mace

by MountainMew



Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5081158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MountainMew/pseuds/MountainMew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>IM A GIGANTIC LIAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love That Crushes Like a Mace

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know I said I’d stop writing Drakengard fics, but look it's my brithday I can write dragon fics if I want to!!!!  
> Who’s gonna write cute dragon kissus if I don’t!!!! Honestly!!! I’ve read every drakenfic on this dang site like three times it’s not enough I gotta keep fueling the fire.  
> So just take this!!! Whatever it is! and maybe I’ll write more I swear I don’t lie awake at night thinking about these things or anything.

_“Caim, why aren’t you smiling?”_  
_“Huh?”_  
_“I haven’t seen you smile once all day today! Or the day before that! Or the day before that!”_  
  She lets go of his hand to block his path.  
_“Please!”_  
   He doesn’t really get it, but he laughs a bit at his sister’s childish nature.  
_“Fine, but only for you.”_  
  He contorts his face ingenuinely, until she sighs satisfactory. The sunset leaves a loving backlight along his shoulder. So long as she was alive, and happy, it was enough.  
_“You’re so beautiful, Caim.”_  
  She slips up, her face hiding red in her shame. Not another word is said between them, that day.  
He truly wanted to escape into the warmth of the Black Dragon’s flame.  
  
  Undressing his beaten hands, he gently rubs over the yet-healing burns staining the once majestic skin of the dragon. In the back of his mind, he forgets the name of the emotions tugging away at his brain, but tries to form word none the less.  
  _I... you..._  
  It’s a garbled mess the dragon doesn’t even bother to comprehend. He moves his hand to the back of his head, a nervous tick he’s never shaken off.  
  _There’s no time for regrets. What’s done is done, now learn._  
  Though his brain refuses to stop shooting out memories, the night remains silent. He stares intently into the dragon’s eyes, waiting for rest to take him. For the first time since they became partners, she doesn’t look away.  
  She can see the night clearly. How the stars shone bright in the sky of a quiet town; how the Goddess’ eyes twinkled twice as bright. In his eyes, she saw his smile, drowning in the warmth of the love of his sister. It's a pure little smile, one she's never seen before from him.  
  _Such a small thing... Such simple creatures you humans are._  
  She didn’t know nor care if he heard her words, anymore. So long as they hung in the air for the Gods, it would be enough. Resting her head next to his, she dreams of the day she can understand the oddities running through his mind.   
  
  She watches him like explosions in the sky. In a way, she couldn’t deny she admired the way he tore through human and monster alike as thought they were nothing more than paper. How terrifying, yet invigorating it was to see such strength from a human. Strength she had blessed him with; a thought that they would both be dead without each other. She could never admit to admiring a lowly human, or rather fearing one. She longs to erase the site of his smile as he douses himself in his enemies blood.  
  His eyes would glisten like the ocean lit by the warm sun. _These bastards... They deserve this... The world will be a better place..._  
  Pray to the Gods for forgiveness, so Father can send you to hell himself.  
  Only with the blood of the Empire on his hands could he speak so much. The dragon soars the sky, flapping her wings so aggressively the white noise drowns out her kins screeching voices. She prays that she would never derive such pleasure in pain. Without even realizing, her brain slowly decays to his soothing voice. She longs to be on the ground with him again, waiting for his call to action.

  
  She holds him close after a long battle, in hopes he will tend to her as he always does. If he didn’t gratify her, perhaps she would die from the guilt eating away at her heart. Slowly, ever so slowly, like a paper boat on a harmonious day, he begins to rebuild her from scratch.  
  He doesn’t give it a second thought; doesn’t even realize the cruelty in his inaction.  
  _You are just the same a dragon. Have you always been such a wreckless beast?_  
  He sticks his tongue out to her. She loses herself in the sight of the only physical remnant of their fools pact.  
  
  The smoke of her breath itches at his throat. He remains still, focusing his thoughts only to the beasts of the sky.  
  _Do you ever think of how they live? They breathe the same air you breathe? Surely, even the soulless can empathize._  
  A mouth turns upward with an excitement that can’t be contained. She forgets if it was his or hers.  
  
  His tears are a welcomed warmth on her scales. The comforting way he slides his fingertips on her body are the last sensations she feels before giving her life to humanity.  
  _No... It wasn’t for humanity... Quite the opposite, for a monster such as you._  
  In wake of her ascension, he, too, accepts a fate he's already lived. Neither man nor human, he held the burden of a Goddess long before she ever offered.  
  A constant pain overtakes them, and never lets go.  
  
_No..._  
_No..._  
_No..._  
_Angel..._  
  
  His eyes burn awake, as though they’ve never felt the wetness of a cry in their lives. The sun imprints holes onto his bare skin in a loving embrace that sickens even his better half. He holds his head in a weak attempt to recollect the previous night.  
  _Angel... who is..._  
  Readjusting to meet eyes with her, he caresses the dragon’s snout. His heart skips beats as he absorbs the sight of her sleeping face. He knows soon enough he will, but he never wants to forget the sight.  
  _I love you._  
  Before she has the chance to hear him, he let’s go of his final regret from the past. This time, he promised, he would do it right.  
  
  Still, sometimes, he could feel pangs in his body holding him back. Though not enough to keep him from slaughtering all those foolish enough to stand in his path, the dragon prodded his mind.  
  _Are you injured... Caim, are you safe?_  
  Their blood is so beautiful, he thought. So beautiful it makes me sick.  
  For only a moment, she eased her heart.  
  
  This time, he would be prepared for the Black Dragon. He calculated his every move, their minds entirely in sync. This time, certainly, he would save her.  
  The Goddess' lifeless body dangled from the Black Dragon like a decoration, and his former friend’s pathetic babbling pushed the monster over the edge.  
  _Don’t kill them, dragon. I’ll kill them both. I want to engrave the crushed skull of the dragon beneath my sword into my mind, so I never regret this life._  
  She recoils as he continues, trying to drown out his detailed fantasy.  
  She does his job for him. The dragon never thought she would tense up so at the touch of a human, but Caim does so with grace. He warms her dearly, in spite of his disdain for her actions.  
  A hundred thousand Empire soldiers could never soothe him as he watches every kill he wanted slip through his fingers, one by one.  
  
  _I’m so tired... So damn tired..._  
  His eyes leak of a past that never came to be. The memories beat like a hammer smashing into his skulls.  
  _This could have been nice..._  
  Now, his thoughts, too, fall on deaf ears.  
  
  “Caim? Caim, wake up! C’mon, get up already, I’m hungry!”  
    _Furiae_...   
  A young boy shakes him violently until he opens his eyes. He never imagined in time of war he’d be caring for a child, but it’s become customary to begrudgingly get up before sunrise. No matter how much he wants to protest, nothing ever comes of arguing with kids. Caim plays along with the boy, even knowing he's no more than dead weight leading him astray. This morning, the boy is a welcome distraction, and Caim follows through until the boy shuts up.  
  The first thing he does in the now mid afternoon is embrace the dragon. When the pain that enraptures his body flairs, he masks it beneath sappy kisses to the dragon’s neck.  
  _Caim.._. She breathes his name, in and out, steadily. For the first day since war struck, he feels a balance in his soul.  
  _Let’s..._ he pauses. The leaves blow gently in the fall winds, bring life to color in the desolate world left behind. The air is too warm, the land is too dry, and he can't for even a moment focus his mind to one thing that's happened.  _Let’s try something different_.  
  Different, by and large, is an overstatement.  
  
  Looking over the hell on Earth wrought by the death of the priestess, yet more new feelings emerge from Caim’s heart. He leans in close on the back of the dragon, pushing her forward. _Hide your eyes from there gaze, there’s no use in fighting them._  
  _Caim, telling me not to kill?_ She snorts.  
  His body shakes. When he was nothing more than a simple soldier boy, he hadn’t thought it possible his final destination would be hell itself, but he can never look back now.  
  _Do you have any regrets, dragon?_  
  _With you? Not one._  
  
  A pact, or death.  
  At the time, he only wanted to live a second longer. Care for his sister. Protect his people. Extract his revenge.   He reaches for the dragon as they fall from the sky, wanting one last time to feel her warmth intoxicate his body.  
  _Angel... We can’t..._  
  _I know._  
  _Angel..._  
  He keeps on stretching, as though it will make the fall last longer. In truth, it had felt an entire lifetime before the tower pierced his heart.  
  _N...o... Regrets..._  
  She follows suit.  
  _Angel..._ He no longer has the strength to move his arms, but his mind is overflowing.  
  _I have no regrets, human. Let us meet in hell and pay our dues to the God’s there._  
  _Angel..._ From this angle, she truly has become his requiem. _I..._  
  _I know._ Her last words as her life fades away.  
  He struggles to keep on as she passes. There’s no hope now, but there are still so many words he’s left unsaid.  
  _Next time... Next time, it will be..._

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I really do lie awake and think about fluffy dragon kisses. Frankly, it’s pretty much all I think about.  
> This fic is so embarrassing for me I almost didn't proof read it. The only justification I can muster for publishing this is "Well, at least it's not a porn fic, right?" Eventually I have to one up all those R18 fan arts of Caim and Angel, tho. EVENTUALLY...  
> Leave a comment! Tell me what human you ship that asshole Legna with because he’s canonically the worst and I have no idea how I could ever write a romance for that Bad Dad Dragon!! (But I should.)


End file.
